super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trial of Sol
Premise The creator of a race of transforming robots is put on trial by his creations for crimes against the species. Characters * Sol: Titular character and robotics expert, possibly more... * Morpheons: A transforming race of sentient robots from the planet Morpheus ** Justicon The Judge: The Judge overseeing the trial ** Guards: ** Phallanica: Defense Attorney ** Harrangion: Prosecutor ** * Akreious: A cosmic being that Sol is acquainted with * Z: An entity Sol know, Z is not its name but nickname. * Pending Beginning The transport was private, like a space age private jet, it flew its passenger across the stars to his business meetings. The single passenger was a fellow reading new from a data tablet. He was humanoid, with pointed ears, jet black hair, golden eyes and slightly tan skin. He wore a cream colored jacket and pants made of some thick quilted material but which sported a monitor monitor and keyboard on his sleeve. His boots were of a fine scaly black hide and he wore a red cape. In truth, his appearance did not matter to him much, he had chosen at random, in an interspecies civilization, what was acceptable dress was often hard to deny or confirm. He didn't even care about the new he was reading/watching, though he took in the information his mind was elsewhere. He suddenly sucked on his teeth in annoyance. Hyper Space His mind was like a mass of energy in a space of churning storm clouds, the starry black in the distance. Regal Purple bolts of lightning flashed around him. His mind was a mass of orange and red light, like fire, with the skin of 'mind' resembling a churning ocean surface made of red and orange light. With him were other minds, one was black and purple, the other was a rich green mixed with a chaotic fire. The darker on was called 'Z' though that was not his name, and other was Akreious. "Oh come on Sol...!" said Akreious "give the dead chick to me and you will never have to worry about her again. I know a thousand ways to torture her for eternity..." he said with a sinister tone. "I assume..." said Sol "by 'torture' you mean annoying her to madness" "Of course..." he replied cheerily "NO...!" shouted Z "The dead b@tch attacked my realm, my domain, her head is mine...!" "You know taking her head isn't going to kill her right...?" said Sol "Really...?" "Yeah, her form is based around a black pearl where her heart should be..." "Then I want her pearl and her head!" "Why do you care...you weren't even there, I beat her up...?" "She came after me...!" "She doesn't care about you anymore...unfortunately..." "Ya know.." said Akreious "If I didn't know any better, I would think you like her Sol...!" "If I didn't know any better Akreious, I'd say I just set you on fire...but alas your now burning and.." "What...?" "Some jokers just attack the private transport of one of my incarnations..." "Which one...?" asked Z "Universe Code....C7-45298.45..." "Because that means so much to me..." said Akreious annoyed. "You're a Titan Prince, you will literally know this if you wanted to..." "Long story short..." said Z "Only Sol has an incarnation that far out..." "Can we watch...?" asked Akreious. A holographic image appeared. Mortal Space The transport rocked as Sol, the humanoid, was thrown about, barely avoiding being knocked out by his agile nature. Eventually he placed himself back into his chair and fastened his seat belt, only for the side of the craft to be blown open, sending him flying into space. Within a moment he was unconscious, but his body would survive. Hyper Space "Huh..." said Akreious "...want us to destroy them...?" "Noooo..." Sol replied in a dull but melodic tone "I want to see how this plays out." "You know who they are don't you...?" said Z "Processing, processing...Morpheons?" "You know them...?" "I'm surprised they're still alive..." Part 2 "So what do they want...?" asked Akreious "Who knows, but from what I can guess, they want me..." replied Sol "Why do you say that...?" "They attacked my private transport, and are now putting me in a capsule...they're now jumping away. Their navigation computers says they are headed for their homeworld." "Ah...want me to nuke em...?" "...No, I have an idea how this is going to play out..." "Will it be amusing...?" asked Z "Not for everyone but still..." Mortal Space The capsule opened and leaned forward causing Sol to fall out. He grabbed his head and did not resist as large mechanical hands placed restraints on his hands. "Get up..." they said. They were mechanoids, robotic humanoids with cubic body parts, but also kibble, parts belonging to an alternate mechanical anatomy, mainly cars. They were transformers, but their designs did give the implication of 'super advance robots'. These bots were armed with staffs, and Sol did feel the mode to educate them on their clear sense of superiority. He walked down the metal hallway into the open stadium, onto the platform. The crowd was cheering, various robots, many of whom he noted to be rusting in places. His platform rose up and several more came down, one of which came next to his. It occupant clearly turned into an orange car, and had a slender, but slanted face. He looked at him, a bit nervous and uncertain. "Uh...hello" 'she' said "I will be your defense attorney..." "Charming..." said Sol barely containing his annoyance. The other platforms came down, as holographic images appeared showing the occupants of all from various positions. On one platform was a purple car robot, and in the last one sat a blue robot that clearly turned into a jet fighter, with a mallet in one hand. "Citizens of Mopheus!" shouted the blue robot, "on behalf of the High Council I bring before you the case of the People of Morpheus versus Sol, for the charge of Crimes against the Species, how does the defendant plead?" "Not guilty..." said Sol, his voice somehow carrying "Who said you could speak." Sol's eyes glowed, and the 'judge' began to hit himself with his own mallet. "...'That' told me...Now, do explain what you mean by 'Crimes against the species'." "This is not how this works, your Defense Attorney will speak for you...!" "That's not how the law works..." "And how would you know about our laws...?" "I just downloaded it on my way here..." "What..you're organic..." "Little bot, what I look like, and what your sensors say I am, is nothing more than vanities I indulge in. Now since we've established I have the right to speak within my own trial, you will explain what I am charged with." "Doesn't the great 'creator' know...?" he said with a mocking tone. "If I wanted to, but I know you're going to answer my question..." "Why...?" "You still have that hammer in your hand..." The judge looked at it and sneered. "You are charge with abandoning our race in its infancy, leading to our current problems, of suffering, starvation and death!" "Really now...oh, this should be amusing..." Part 3 Hyper Space "Want me to unleash some chaos on them...?" asked Akreious "Or how about giving them a taste undeath...?" said Z "Guys..." said Sol "let me handle my own business...how would that work...?" "What...?" "Undeath..." "Same as any other time...don't they have Sparks or something like that...?" "They don't..." "Then...?" "I made them very early, they're second-born intellects, A.I." "Wait, aren't you the guy always saying A.I. is a bad idea...?" said Akreious "I am a believer that all sentient beings should have rights, not that most sentients agree with me. Anyways..." "Anyways...?" said Akreious "you created them, gave them life and then you gave them freedom and they repay that by putting you on trial?" "...Yeah..." "And we can't go ape on them because...?" asked Z "Because you two cause way too much damage..." Mortal Space "Your honor..." said the prosecutor "the prosecution finds the defendant's plea of not guilty laughable for the simple fact of the evidence...!" "And what evidence is that...?" asked the judge. "Look around, look at all the faces of these mechs with clearly half empty tanks and rusting plating, look at these poor unfortunate circuits and tell me, would they have been better of had he not abandon us...?" The crowd roared. "Huh, that depends on your definitions..." said Sol. "It is not the defense's turn...!" shouted the judge. Sol just shrugged. "We have all heard..." said the Prosecutor "of the defendant's 'genius' with creating new forms of fuel, technology to end hunger for organics, races that he has no relation to, but he has not felt the need to share any of these gifts with his own children!" "How does the defense respond...?" said the judge. "The defense..." said Sol's attorney "Stated that he cannot be blamed for what happened after he left, it also cannot be proven that he abandoned us, for all we know the experiment is still ongoing, our entire civilization!" There was silence. "Is this true...?" "No..." said Sol "I left you guys because I wasn't interested anymore..." "So you admit to abandoning us...!" "I never said that..." "Yes you did..." "I said I 'left', contrary to what you lot may think, I do have other things to do...besides ruling your kind..." "Excuse me...?!" "Well...what else would you describe a world where I had stayed, did you think I would just be your 'spiritual adviser', you were made as servants, your current sentience is little more than the software evolution program I had installed in your Primal Software. At the end of the day, you would've all just been servants, things to take orders and be shipped of where I say to go...not like now is any different..." "And what would the defendant know about this great and glorious..." said the prosecutor. "Cut the slag! I have made many races, robotic, across the multiverse, through different incarnations...this one is the one that disappoints me the most. You are all sentient, yet you treat each other like mere...machines, your transformation technology has barely advance when last I was among you, fuel shortages? It did not take my genius intellect much to figure out how to create Engen, just a little imagination. You brought me here for what, to blame me for your problems...? I have seen other robotic races given your problems and step over them with grace and magnificence, things I find lacking upon the chases and in the circuits I see around me. You say I am a bad creator? I say you are all disappointments...!" "Uh...I don't think" said his attorney "What, that I shouldn't say that, this is a trial no, meant to determine the truth? If I should be afraid of speaking the truth then this whole thing is a farce on another level and that is even more disappointment. Did it ever occur to you fools that perhaps you were made to survive, to thrive without me holding your hands!?" The crowd was silent. Their roaring and cheering had died down to an unpleasant silence. "We..." said the judge looking for something to say "we will not be judged by a filthy organic...!" Sol looked at him. He raised his hands and the restrained turned into a cloud of blue particles and reformed in his hand. His body glowed, a bright golden light, said light came apart as ribbons of energy taking his form with it and leaving behind another. It was an armored figure, with a food hidden under a metal hood. The armor was gold and white and wore a light, sleeveless robe with a tabbard bearing a red crest. The tendrils of light formed wings from rectangular pieces on his back and his form grew to be the size of the robots. He then crushed the restraints. From the dark in the hood came pieces of marble the sled into place over his featureless face to form a white mask. "Oh, you lot know so little..." Part 4 Hyper Space "That..." said Akreious "was priceless!" "Yup..." said Z "Did you see their faces!? I think one of the jaws dropped off...!" "It did..." said Sol "The rust and the shock..." the other two entities started laughing. "So what now...?" "Now...? Well I have to wait until court starts back. That last bit put them at a bit of a shock." "I can imagine..." Mortal Space "So..." said Sol's attorney. She sat down clearly nervous as they were in a cell, with bars made of lasers. Sol sat there with his arms crossed, his literally statue-like face did not hide the annoyance he felt. "What are you...?" "A complicated question..." Sol's voice somewhat echoed. "I don't understand..." "Indeed...I am an entity from beyond this space-time zone..." "Huh...?" "The universe..." "Oh..." "What you see before you is one of my drones, my conduits, an emissary, but I am using it as a means of interaction. Normally I have it hidden in a Quantum Field, but your 'judge' annoyed me..." "Well Judge Justicon was..." "He was trying to turn around this flow of the court. He was trying to use your culture's xenophobia to his advantage...disgusting..." There was silence. "Did you really mean what you said...?" "I did..." "But that would mean...!" "What? That you lot could not live up to expectations?" "But...if you know we have problems..." "I don't do freebies, if you lot, given all that you were given, do nothing but drive yourselves into the ground, then extinction is your fate." "But you can change it...?!" Sol turned to her. "It is sad, how little you understand the meaning of your own words..." "What...?" "How sad indeed..." "Right, but, we still need to come up with a defense, while we have this time..." "It does not matter..." "What? But..." "I am your creator, I have shown my genius to the rest of the spaceways, creating devices and technology that are believed to be able to solve your 'problems', yet I was not asked for these things. Those that rule here, find these 'solutions' to be trivial. If this was about solving your problems, they would've begged for my help or threatened for it. Instead I am the subject of blame, to be tried and destroyed. This is not a trial, this is bread and circus tactics..." "What's 'bread', and a 'circus'..." "Fuel and a stadium..." "Oh...How can you say that...?" "How many cases have you done before this...?" "Three...oh..." she said looking sad. "To be fair...I actually find you adorable if that means anything..." She looked at him "Thanks..." she said sounding unconvinced. Hyper-Space "AWWWWWWWWWWWW" said both Z and Akreious. "Do you really mean that...?" asked Akreious "Nooo..." Sol replied dull, nasally and melodic in his tone. "Ouch..." said Z "Ladies and gentlemen, the 'Titan Prince of Justice' just lied..." "Hey..." said Sol "not every dark act is done for evil's sake..." "...you still lied..." said Akreious "Shut up..." "Seriously I would hold of on the can of End of Days I want to open on these ungrateful things, but still, why bother if nothing about them is appealing to you...?" "I may not like them, but they are still people. They may robots but they go about their day-to-day trying to survive, to make sense of the world. They are held by greed, the greedy have halted their progress and blinded them to their failings, my presence can and will shed light on the truth they've been lead to ignore in the mirror." "You speak of revolution, of conflict, of war..." said Z "Sometimes the cost of 'peace' is too much." "They may destroy themselves..." Neither Z or Sol commented on the fact that the image changed to that of a racing game. "Maybe, but that would be their destiny, their choice..." "So adverse are you, to 'playing god', so instead you move them in mysterious ways..." "Hmph...Akreious, what is this...?" "A Mario Kart game from the future..." "Dag nabbit..." said Sol, as if he was rubbing his eyes. Z simply began to laugh. Part 5 Mortal Space "FREE SOL!" "PRAISE SOL!" they chanted over and over again outside the building. The crowd of mechanoids had gathered in the streets of their city of metal buildings and chanted these things over and over. One of them had a microphone device attached to his helmet as spoke. "Sol has spoken, he has revealed the truth, he did not fail us, we failed him, our leaders have failed us!". They cheered "Sol has demanded nothing from but greatness and we have replied to him with mediocrity and failing, it is time we stepped out of the shadows, it is time we reclaim our destiny from those who think themselves our masters!" Justicon's office "This is not what was promised..." said the Judge looking out his window to the large march walking by. He heard their chanting over and over. "I know..." said a green version of him "But you and Harrangion were suppose make this simple..." "How would that be possible, the thing knows our laws now, how our system works, he's clearly a better lawyer than that rookie we set him up with..." "We don't want excuses, we want..." "What else can he do...?" "What..?" "When he came here, our scanners said he was organic, now they say he's an exoskeleton surrounding an energy mass. He had me beating my self with my own mallet! We brought him here thinking we knew everything he could, clearly we were mistaken." "This is not a problem..." "Not a problem...!? He basically bad mouthed our entire species...and he already has a following!" "The Empties will believe anything, they've been looking for an excuse like this for years, once 'Sol' has been executed, they will be broken and be put in their place." "Can he even be executed...?" "What...?" "We don't know do we...He's an energy mass, but composed of energy we are unfamiliar with and can't even identify...We know little about his anatomy and how he works, who is to say we actually have the power to kill him, or hold him...?" "Listen Justicon, someone has to be executed by the end of all of this..." "What does that mean...?" "It's mean an execution is scheduled and an execution will take place..." "But..." "No buts..." Hyper Space "...How about now...?" said Akreious "No...!" shouted Sol. Part 6 "What took you so long...?" asked Sol Phallanica, his attorney ran onto the platform, where Sol waited with the guards. His did not bother with restraints this time, he kept turning them into particles of blue light. "Sorry...had trouble finding some fuel..." she said clearly tired. Sol slapped his hands together and every saw in shock and awe as he produced a canister. "Thanks..." she said taking it "But I can't have it here...that would be obscene." "Very well, the bot of the hour has arrived..." Justicon flew in in jet form, transformed and landed on his platform which immediately rose up. "The Case of the People versus Sol will now resume!" shouted Justicon "Prosecution...!" "Yes..." said the purple bot "The prosecution would like to point several things. Within the hours, the days that this case was put on halt, several riots and crime sprees have taken place. Numerous cases of innocent mechs being injured or otherwise destroyed, and where was our creator? He was in his cell doing nothing...siting and waiting as he was within audio reach of some of these events! What was he doing...?" "He wondering why you lot were doing such stupid things..." said Sol "The prosecution holds the floor..." said Justicon. "We all know why..." said the prosecutor "he does not care, he does not hold any sort of sympathy for us, his own creations, which he damned to this lowly existence without his guidance! The prosecution rests..." "How does the defense respond to the accusations...?" "The defense has a question..." said Phallanica "One which every single Morpheon should ask themselves. 'Why are we here...?' This being beside me is the answer for that. Perhaps his reasoning for creating us, may not have been as awe inspiring as we would like, but he did create us, he did see to our evolution into a singularity, as the organics would describe us. We exist because of him, and yet now we hate him...? Sol shook his head. "The Defense rests..." "Prosecution...?" said Justicon. "No one is arguing against the fact that he created our race. In fact, it is because of that fact that he is on trial. He created us and left, for greener pastors, more advance children, while we were left to wallow in poverty and misery! The prosecution rests..." "Defense..?" Phallancia moved to speak but then Sol touched her shoulder and she moved aside. "The defendant..." said Sol "Calls upon the right of Solo Defensor Auditus...!" "What...?" "I invoke the right to speak for myself..." "Impossible, you are not..." "I was not asking for permission, I am Sol, I am fire, I am might." Thunder rumbled above them. "And if I refuse, what, you smite me...?" "No, but I suspect a group of religious zealots may lynch you at some point in the near future..." "Is that a threat...?!" "I prefer...'common sense', but if that is how you wish to interpret it, you are free to do so...and I think that's the point...'you are free to do so'..." "What...?" "People of Morpheus...!" shouted Sol to the crowd, both in the stadium and watching from screen afar "I am Sol, I have traversed dimensions, battle terrible monsters, waged wars the like you could not imagine...and I have burned worlds filled with life, with people...Yet for all the atrocities I have committed in the name of the greater good, in 'MY' name...You lot are worse than me..." The crowd murmured, and Justicon watched, expecting things to turn in his favor. "Of all the things I have done, I have never done what you have done to yourselves! You say I abandoned you, I say I stopped deciding your fates, you say I left, indeed I did, and in doing so I stopped being your master. You want to blame me for what? Failed policies? Social apartheid? I don't tell your politicians what to do, which may in fact be the source of a lot of the problem. You say I abandoned you, I say I emancipated and what did you do with this...freedom? You enslaved yourselves. I am put on trial by a civilization that enforces a class systems based on what? My old designs, and blue prints? If that matters so much, why am I here? I am here because they thought me something simple, a man, a long lived organic, pity for them I am so much more than an organic than a mechanoid, but that is trivial. This court hearing...is trivial. Since I have arrived, I have received no demands for assistance, no asked for my genius, which has been 'proven' to be able to solve most of your problems. This court acts like any of this is going to solve your problems, when I am dead and gone..." Sol stopped and keeled over laughing "sorry, I couldn't say that with a straight face. Right, when this is over, and they had their execution...what then, does anyone look to the long run? 'They' don't, they don't like the future, it implies they wont be in charge anymore. The 'Energy Crises', there are private warehouses full of barrels and containers of fuel, that will probably never be used because certain rich bots like to hoard the stuff." "That is enough...!" said Justicon, who was then hoisted into the air by an invisible force. "Make no mistake, I am not asking for an appeal, your opinion does nothing to me, just as your laws and powers of enforcement...mean nothing to me. Destroy this form and I shall make another. No, I want all of you to understand why you are disappointments...you can do better. These petty cruelties upon each other, beneath you, you think yourselves small and alone, together you are a nation. Miners, you gather the resource by which new robots and cities are built. Soldiers, police, you were meant to protect the people of this world, not enslave. You call art pointless, yet I see beauty in the minds of so many around me waiting to be..." The beam tore through his head and the railing. Sol fell to the ground as light shined from the large crater that was his head. Hyper Space "Oooooooh..." said Akreious "Can I do it now...?" "No..." said Sol. He wasn't annoyed, he was upset, angered and the two knew it. "Whoever is faster can have the other one...?" "Huh..." the two said. Part 7 Sol stood up, to the shock over everyone. Where he head was, was no a flame, and with in it came a field of electricity that began to hold into place, like a skull. His head shined brighter now, like the sun in one's eyes. Then it appeared reformed, the metal came as blue particles and morphed around his head repairing the body and the hood. Sol then outstretched his hand and he came flying towards him, held up in the air. It was the same bot that had spoke to Justicon. "What, what do you think...." "I am Sol..." Sol said "And I hear and see far more than you know. You would bare arms against the divine? Such audacity, such arrogance, such blasphemy...were it for another reason I may even have been proud...but no..." They began to scream as their armor plating began to buckle and tear. His limbs were crushed and then they inflated back out to tear. His body became a series of metallic ribbons that he wrapped around their head into a grotesque ball of warped metal panels, parts and servo mechanics. He dropped the fuel leaking sphere and kicked off the platform, then looked to the distance. The yellow mechanoid knew that Sol was looking at him, from his hiding spot he dropped his laser rifle and transformed into a car, taking off at high speed. He took of so fast he had not chance of stopping himself fast enough when the portal formed. Hyper Space "Dang it!" shouted Akreious Another Realm The yellow car hit the brakes on the other side of the portal, but by then it was gone. Instead he found himself in some manner of tomb. He transformed back into robot mode and looked around. There were columns everywhere, two rows, clearly a hallway The stone was very dark, and he noticed that the braziers had just lit with a strange blue fire. He looked again and there were suddenly guards, skeletal robots, made of black metal, covered in glowing symbols with purple eyes and cat skull like heads. They each held a halberd, and were lined up in two rows on either side. Then he saw 'him'. The being sat upon a large and massive chair made of black stone and dark metal. It just as large and massive itself, if not bigger. Its arms were masses of dark grey tentacles, and it sported slender biomechanical blade like legs. It's skin was like black chitin or leather with blue lines along the edges and natural blades like formation all over its body. On its chest was a gaping mouth, surrounded by needle and dagger like teeth, that opened to a white void, that somehow trouble him far more than the darkness. Its normal mouth was similar in that regard, and its head was elongated with tentacles for dead locks, while its eyes were just two slots. "Do you know why you are here...?" said a voice. It was clearly the creature's but it didn't sound like it came from it, it sounded like a whisper in the wind. "No..." said the Mechanoid. The black robots roared as they all turned and faced him with glowing eyes. He suddenly felt small and not just because of the giant eldritch thing. Those optics burned without any life, but he knew they weren't droids, he could sense it. "Do not lie...not that it would change anything. You are charged with the crime of knowingly smiting the vessel of a divine being, a cosmic being, one I call friend. By his grace he has held us back from punishing your race for the farce of a trial you have subjected him to...but he has withdrawn that protection from you..." "Can't I just say I'm sorry...?" "No...even if he forgave you, this is my domain and you, you shall run..." "What...?" The being said nothing. The robot turned, jumped and landed in vehicle mode and took off. Seconds later the guards ran after him. If you dear reader wonder for the fate of this assassin do not bother. He is in the domain of the one Sol called Z. This realm was his Necropolis, a city of the dead, of the undead, and Z was omnipotent here and saw all. His guards, built by Sol, but animated by his dark powers, saw the plume of life like a radiant sun in this land of darkness, and they would hunt him down, they would never tire, never forgive, and even they were not the worse things that lurked here... Part 8 "This trial is over..." said Sol "On what grounds...?" shouted Justicon. Suddenly the ground shook, not just the stadium, or the city, but the planet. The entire world shook with his annoyance. Over the communications network the reports rushed in, along with exclamations of forgiveness and piety. "You lot...you think you're so big, so in control of everything, it's sad really, I would laugh but it's so pathetic." "You dare!" "Watch your tone..." "Who do you...?" Justicon felt his neck tighten, and there was the sound of cracking and sparking and as he grabbed it. Sol snapped his fingers and the platforms lowered and he turned to the door. The guards simply moved out of his way as he was walked towards the front door. Phallanica ran after him. "But you can't just end the court like that..!" Sol stopped. "I created all of you, what you fools have yet to figure out is that I can end all of you at my leisure. However it is not in my nature to simply eradicate a race such petty idiocy as this, I have my friends for that..." "Your friends...?" Sol continued walking and went out the front door where a crowd had gathered. Then they came, guards, one of which transformed into a large vehicle and four others that became cars. "Hold in the name...oh scrap it, men, assemble...!" A jet craft of some manner came and hovered over them. It emitted in a light into which they rose, transforming, but not into vehicle modes. The car robots became appendages on the side and bottom of large core robot, then other parts came down and merged with the granting hands to arms and feet to legs. Finally the ship rested on the front as armor and granted a head. "I don't care if you think you're a god, you're a puny god who will..." Sol shined, and his metallic body collapsed into a sphere as the internal fiery energy wrapped around it. The metal and robes became blue particles and the mass then began to shine before becoming a golden face titanoid. He was a giant humanoid, with skin like a suit, a golden mask like face and a dorsal fin running down his back. His face sported dome shaped white eyes, a crest atop his head, very pointed, and a his top lip fused with his nose. He had a blue light on his forehead in a diamond shape, golden circular armor that ran across the top of his chest, shoulders and back, and red markings mixed with his natural yellow skin tone. Sol's new form was massive, and the gestalt barely reached his knees. "Uh...YOU'RE STILL SCRAWNY....!" The gestalt opened fore, conjuring blaster barrels and shooting numerous bolts of plasma at Sol's top half, creating a cloud of smoke. His missiles also to dust cloud, that was until Sol swung his arm and wiped away the smoke with a powerful breeze. "This form can swim in the fire of stars, and is powered by a universe's entire might..." "Oh, well my might can crush you..." "Clearly a primitive case of gestalt technology, the imperfect merger of minds has resulted in a lowered mental capacity..." "What...?" Sol raise his foot behind him. "You're stupid..." With a kick he sent the combiner flying over the horizon. Everyone was left in silence. "You lot want someone to blame for your problems, look to yourselves. I've told you what you need to do, care for each other, respect each other, all of you. I will not hold your hand, and I will not rule you. You were given freedom, yet all you do with it, is take the freedom of each other. 'Divine classes' nonsense, those were old designs I didn't bother to take. The old order has grown as much as it could...all that is left is adaptation or extinction..." "Do you want this back...?" said a whispering dread inducing voice. In the sky appeared Z, who came down holding the assassin in his hands. The rust covered mechanoid was hanging from his foot, his yellow coating nearly bleached out. He was lifeless, hanging upside down as Sol leaned towards. "Did...did you turn him into a zombie...?" "I am the Prince of Death...but no, also you told me they didn't have sparks..." "They don't, they have Ghosts..." "Huh...?" "A general technical term for sentience, the stuff of a soul, self awareness and the ability to perceive disparity...Did he run into one of them...?" "Yeah..." "Ouch, well you better leave before he..." "Akreious is in the house....!" said a large suit of spiky black armor with fire erupting out of every gap or whole. He suddenly appeared ex nihlo in a stance, pointing to the side with his other arm was on his hip. "By all the stars in all the heavens..." "Excuse me..." The three giants looked down at Phallanica, who was suddenly, an understandable uncomfortable with her sudden attention. "What is going on..." "I am a cosmic being, known as a Titan Prince. I am known as Sol Titan Prince of Fire and Justice. The fire armor, thing, is Akreious, Titan Prince of Chaos and Extropy...." "Ex-what...?" said Akreious "You make things unique..." "Alright...!" "The alien thing...?" she asked "Hey...!" said Z "Is..." said Sol "well we just call him Z, or Zombie, he is the Titan Prince of Death, and Undeath. Together we represent the universal cycle of Order, Chaos and Death..." "How are you friends with..." "I am represent order, a new order, a structure established. Akreious represents change, diversity and with me adaptation and evolution. Z is the end of the cycle, the stagnate order, or form is removed, and thus a new order begins. It is not the difficult. Now We shall be taking our leave..." " What about this...?" asked Z Sol pointed at the assassin and he became blue particles of dust that disappeared. "Hey, I didn't get to wreck anyone...!" said Akreious. Sol pointed at the politician, a yellow jet robot. Suddenly and without warning limbs and parts began to grow all over his body, extra optics, fingers, legs, arms and internal components. He was left screaming in pain and in reaction the guards around him fire upon him, killing him. "How can you do that...!?" shouted Phallanica "Because..." Akreious' voice was suddenly deep, booming and terrifying. The sky above him turn red and eldritch as parts both organic and mechanical appeared as disappeared. "When this trial began, no before it, we turn to Sol and said 'let up rampage upon these ingrates'! That bot was one of those who orchestrated this whole thing, and the one that was in Z's possession fired upon Sol's incarnation. For the crimes of ingratitude and striking a cosmic being, your race should've been wiped out in waves of horror and devastation...!" "It is only by Sol's grace..." said Z "that all of you have been spared." Ghastly, ghostly and haunting images joined the chaos in the sky, fighting the prior phenomenon as well as working together. "However, a deal was struck to hold back our wrath. Those who saw this insult of a trial come to pass, your upper class, they must be destroyed, all of them..." "You're asking for war...!" shouted Phallanica "We may find you adorable, but to a point little thing..." She immediately stepped back. "I have seen your future..." said Sol. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Fire covered the sky, fire with angry faces glaring down. "Even before you courted our wrath, you had no future. The old order has met its potential, but has not adapted, it refused to change, to evolve, you have halted the wheels of progress...and wasted precious time, 'mine'. Rid yourselves of your dead weight, save yourselves and see to it. Also, I have a give for you, you will know it when you see it..." Sol snapped his fingers and like that they were gone, and the sky was back to normal. Almost immediately bedlam broke loose. Phallanica sat down on the step as people seemingly went mad, turning on each other. Epilogue "Wow..." said Akreious. The three hovered above the world of Morpheus, a grey world of metal, now beginning to be lit up by the rampaging that was going on, on its surface. "Did we just start a religious war...?" "Yes and no..." said Sol "No war is actually fought for religion, it is simply the excuse mortal use to justify their annexing of other lands, pilfering of resources and such." "...You really don't like to admit you screwed up do you...?" Sol face palmed as fire erupted all over his form. "Look, they were going nowhere, okay, the whole trial was just so the higher ups could blame their actions on someone else and hopefully get at my knowledge! They even had a lab ready to extract data from my brain...When I changed into my emissary form it screwed up their plans!" "Still..." said Z "What will happen to them...?" Sol paused for a moment. "If they survive this conflict, they will worship the three of us as a trinity. They will advance again, they will go forward, they will stumble and they will get back up." "They have a chance for a future...and all it cost was a world war..." "You saw them Z...the price of their 'peace' was too high, besides, it's not like I left them with no hope." Phallanica entered her apartment, there were scratches all over her person in trying to get home. She was looked sad, despondent, then again her god had literally and intentionally just damned her world. She dragged her feet as she walked in and spotted the parcel on the counter. Curious as to what it was she walked over and saw the card, a message written in Morphean. "Hope springs eternal, carry this font and light the way" The box came apart and she picked up the item. It was a golden ocular device, with the center shining gold. She held it by its silver handles and stared at it. She heard a voice, she heard 'his' voice. "Arise...Phallanus Sol!"Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Completed